Mungkin Karena, Cinta
by Yukio Valerie
Summary: Aku melangkahkan kakiku, menjauh. Berharap tak lagi berada pada bayang-bayang masa lalu. Tapi sejauh apapun aku melangkah, nyatanya hal ini tidak pernah bisa menjauhkanku dari bayangmu. Kenapa? Atau mungkin ini semua karena…. Cinta?/ Sakura's PoV/ Special for SSFD 2013/ RnR please


"Aku berbeda dengan kalian. Jalanku berbeda dengan jalan kalian. Kita berempat melakukan misi bersama. Kuakui aku sempat berpikir itu jalanku. Tapi pada akhirnya aku memilih balas dendam. Itulah alasanku untuk hidup. Aku tidak bisa sepertimu dan Naruto."

**.**

"Mulai dari sini, kita berjalan di jalan masing-masing."

**.**

"Kau… benar-benar menyebalkan."

**.**

"Terima kasih."

.

.

**Mungkin Karena, cinta….**

**Naruto fanfic© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing : ****Sasuke Uchiha****& Sakura Haruno**

.

.

Kata-katamu di malam itu masih terekam jelas di otakku. Ya, kata-katamu di malam saat kamu memilih untuk meninggalkan desa. Memutuskan ikatan yang telah terjalin antara kamu dengan Konoha, dengan teman-teman dan juga… Tim Tujuh.

Sudah lama sekali memang sejak peristiwa itu terjadi. Tiga tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Tapi sadarkah kamu jika aku masih saja merasakan luka? Ah, sepertinya kamu memang tidak mau peduli, bahkan untuk mengetahuinya pun kamu tidak akan mau. Benar bukan?

Dan entah kenapa, hari ini tiba-tiba saja aku merindukanmu. Kenangan itu kembali bermunculan dengan liarnya. Betapa kita pernah melalui segala hal bersama-sama. Aku tak tahu kapan aku mulai menyukaimu. Waktu itu, aku suka padamu karena gayamu yang keren.

Kau menjadi rekan setimku –bersama Naruto dan juga Kakashi-_sensei_. Bersama dalam tim tujuh. Namun, menjadi teman setimmu tak membuatku berubah. Aku tetap mengharap cinta darimu. Saat itu, dengan melihat ketampananmu dari dekat saja sudah membuatku senang. Aku tak pernah tahu, siapa di balik wajah yang selalu datar itu. Wajah yang selalu termenung.

Perlahan, tanpa kusadari semua itu mulai berubah saat ujian _chuunin_. Bermula dari Orochimaru yang memberikan tanda kutukan itu padamu. Melihatmu yang kesakitan seperti itu membuat air mataku tak terbendung lagi. Saat itu aku begitu takut. Sungguh! Aku takut jika kau benar-benar akan meninggalkanku.

Aku ingat. Waktu itu kau terbangun dengan tanda hitam seperti api yang telah memenuhi setengah tubuhmu. Dengan mata merah yang berkilat tajam, kau menghajar ninja Oto yang menyerang kita. Bahkan aku masih ingat derak tulang milik salah satu ninja Oto yang kau patahkan. Seharusnya waktu itu aku senang karena kau berhasil mengalahkan mereka. Tapi kenyataannya, melihatmu yang dipenuhi dendam itu entah mengapa membuatku merasa sakit. Aku… saat itu aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Ketika aku tersadar, tahu-tahu aku sudah berlari menerjangmu. Memelukmu dari belakang.

"_Yamete! Onegai… yamete." _

Hentikan. Aku tidak mau kamu menjadi pendendam.

~oOo~

Kau tahu, aku begitu senang saat Naruto dan Jiraya-sama kembali dengan membawa Tsunade-sama –salah satu dari legenda _Sannin _yang akan menggantikan Sarutobi-_sama _menjadi Hokage. Beliau, dengan kemampuan _ninjutsu _medisnya berhasil menyembuhkanmu. Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaan lega yang menyeruak dalam dadaku saat mendapatimu terbangun di pagi itu. Aku segera menghambur kepelukanmu. Memelukmu erat tanpa mempedulikan bajumu yang basah karena air mataku. Aku benar-benar bersyukur.

Saat itu aku berpikir semua sudah selesai. Perang antar desa sudah terselesaikan, desa kembali damai, dan kita berempat akan menjalani misi seperti biasa. Namun, aku salah. Hari-hari selanjutnya menjadi semakin sulit. Kau dipengaruhi oleh bayangan itu. Bayangan akan sosok yang menjadi ambisi akan balas dendammu. Saat itu, aku merasa diriku sangat payah. Bahkan, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat kau dan Naruto bertarung di atap rumah sakit. Naruto sudah mengetahui bayangan itu hanya dengan melihatku. Sedangkan aku, aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Ketika akhirnya aku tahu, aku sudah terlambat. Bayangan itu telah menarikmu pergi. Pergi jauh ke tempat yang tak bisa aku ikuti. Hingga aku tak bisa melihat sosokmu lagi.

Aku tahu aku egois. Dengan mudahnya aku menaruh beban berat di pundak Naruto untuk membawamu kembali. Sedangkan aku hanya diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Tetapi kali ini aku tidak akan berdiam diri lagi. Aku akan menjadi lebih kuat lagi. Karena kamu pernah menjadi orang istimewa di hidupku –bahkan mungkin sampai saat ini, sampai detik ini. Meskipun aku tak tahu apa aku juga orang yang istimewa di hidupmu. Atau, mungkin sudah ada orang lain yang istimewa. Yang akan menggenggam tanganmu dan memberikan pelukan untukmu. Yang akan kau jatuhi cintamu.

Tapi ingatkah kamu? Saat kita masih berada di tim tujuh. Bersama menjalani susah senangnya misi dengan Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei, hingga berjuang mati-matian dalam ujian _chuunin_. Saat itu aku merasa menjadi orang yang istimewa. Karena saat itu, aku bisa merasakan tangan hangatmu yanga menggenggam erat tanganku, membiarkanku melingkarkan tanganku pada tubuh tegapmu, memeluk, bahkan membiarkanku menangis di atas tubuhmu. Ah, sudahlah! Mungkin kau sudah melupakannya dan menganggap itu semua hanya hal biasa yang tak ada harganya untuk di simpan dalam memori jeniusmu.

Tes!

Ah, lagi-lagi aku menangis. Hanya karena mengingat segala hal tentangmu. Aku bosan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Aku juga bosan ketika orang-orang disekelilingku berkata _"move on"_. Betapa kata itu sulit untuk kujalani. Mereka selalu tidak suka ketika aku mau memaafkanmu, karena mereka tahu kamu hanya akan menyakitiku. Tapi lihatlah aku, aku bahkan tak pernah mendengarkan setiap ucapan mereka. Padahal aku tahu, itu adalah bentuk dari kepedulian mereka. Semua itu hanya karena perasaanku padamu yang tak mampu mengalahkan apapun.

Aku muak dengan semua ini. Kesalahan yang sama yang selalu kau lakukan. Kata-kata yang sama berulang kali kau ucapkan. Mengiris batinku yang telah lama terkoyak. Tapi entah kenapa aku selalu memaafkanmu. Aku ingin marah, aku ingin membencimu, tapi sekuat apapun aku mencoba untuk membencimu, rasanya hal itu akan percuma. Karena bayangmu terlalu kuat. Kamu masih saja berada di sini, jauh di relung hati.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku, menjauh. Berharap tak lagi berada pada bayang-bayang masa lalu. Tapi sejauh apapun aku melangkah, nyatanya hal ini tidak pernah bisa menjauhkanku dari bayangmu. Aku mundur perlahan, tapi sesungguhnya aku tak pernah pergi. Lebih tepatnya tidak bisa. Karena hatiku telah tertinggal di sana, di hatimu.

Kenapa?

Kenapa kau terukir begitu dalam?

Kenapa kau terlalu kuat untuk kulupakan?

Kenapa bayangmu enggan menjauh seperti ragamu yang semakin menjauh?

Kenapa?

Jelaskan. Jelaskan apa yang tidak ku mengerti.

Aku butuh jawaban, jawaban atas segala kerisauan karenamu.

Atau mungkin ini semua karena….

…. **Cinta?**

Entahlah. Sekarang aku tidak tahu alurnya akan sepeti apa lagi. Aku tidak mengerti apakah kamu akan kembali di sini atau tidak. Aku tidak bisa menebak atau menerka-nerka, karena kamu terlalu absurd untuk kupahami, terlalu sulit untuk kujamah. Aku hanya tahu satu hal. Ketika kita sudah benar-benar jauh, jika memang Kami-sama menghendaki, kamu akan kembali dekat, bahkan sangat dekat. Di sini, di sampingku lagi.

Dan jika saat itu telah tiba….

Aku tidak akan melepaskamu lagi.

Untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

_Kau dengar itu…._

_Uchiha Sasuke…._

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

Yosh! fic oneshot SasuSaku pertama di tahun 2013 sekaligus persembahan spesial untuk SSFD 2013. YEYYY! #NgibarinBenderaSasuSaku ^^/

Oke… oke… saya tahu ide ini udah menjamur dan jadul banget. Salah sendiri tiba-tiba nongol waktu ngerjain soal ujian. Alhasil, jadilah fic gaje ini. Gomen kalau feelnya nggak kerasa. Dx

Well, untuk para readers yang mau nuangin uneg-uneg tentang fic ini, silakan mampir ke kotak review~

_Jaa ne~ ^^/_


End file.
